3sSA4
3sSA4: Amerikansk udenrigspolitik 1a – Beregningsopgave Beregningensopgaven går her ud på at omsætte tabellen til noget mere overskueligt og sammenligneligt. Indextal '''er det oplagte valg. Alle har omregnet til indextal – og regner rigtigt, godt! Husk dog: - '''Indextal er altid heltal (uden decimaler), medmindre at tallene ligger meget tæt (f.eks. 98,9; 99,1; 99,2 – alle index 99 uden decimal). - Forskel på procent og procentpoint. Procent kan I bruge, hvis I sammenligner med basisåret, men hvis I taler om forskellen på to andre år (f.eks. 2008 og 2009), skal I bruge procentpoint. Eksempel: Index 100, 105 og 110 er en vækst på 10% fra år 1 til år 3, og en vækst på 5 procent''point'' fra år 2 til 3, men en vækst på ((110/105)-1)*100 = 4,8%. - Alle tal i tabellen skal beskrives, og de vigtigste tal skal også stå i teksten. - I skal ikke forklare beregningsmetoderne for simple ting så som indextal, procentandele osv. - I skal ikke nødvendigvis forklare tallene, bare beskrive dem og den generelle udvikling. Indextal ''''Pointer fra indextallene: · Danmark har en økonomisk vækst på 3% i 2007-08, men rammes af en ''recession i 2008-09, hvor BNP skrumper til 2% mindre end i 2007 (fald på 5 procentpoint ift. 2008). · Arbejdsløsheden (fuldtidsledige) følger samme mønster, og stiger dramatisk 2008-09. · Den offentlige gæld stiger dramatisk gennem hele perioden, sandsynligvis pga. ekspansiv finanspolitik. · Boligmarkedet (ejendomssalget) viser allerede i 2008 en afmatning af økonomien med et fald på 24% ift. 2007. · Alle 4 parametre viser, at Danmarks økonomi går ind i en lavkonjunktur i 2008-09 – også kendt som Finanskrisen. 1b. Argumentation Husk at argumentere – I skal ikke bruge plads på at referere citatet eller forklare, hvad idealisme er. En god argumentationsopgave viser, at I godt ved, hvad den teori, I skal bruge, går ud på, og sørger for, at bilagets budskab er indbygget i opgaven. Gode argumenter i denne opgave: - Øget interdependens mellem Tyrkiet og resten af EU, da EU-medlemskab historisk altid har ført til større samhandel og samarbejde mellem nye EU-lande og resten af EU. - Økonomisk udvikling af Tyrkiet gennem hjælp fra EU. - Økonomisk integration af Tyrkiet i den europæiske økonomi – stort marked og billig arbejdskraft. - Sikre demokrati i Tyrkiet, sprede demokrati (og dermed fred, jf. demokratitesen) til Mellemøsten. - Ved at optage et halv-mellemøstligt muslimsk land er EU ikke længere kun en klub for kristne, europæiske lande. Det kan dæmpe konflikten mellem (det kristne) Europa og det muslimske Mellemøsten, og mellem europæerne og deres tyrkiske/muslimske mindretal. - Hvis Tyrkiet er med i EU, kan Tyrkiet og EU udvikle et sikkerhedsfællesskab, der ikke bare gør krig og konflikt mellem Tyrkiet og resten af EU umulig, men også utænkeligt. Se s. 94 i Global Politik. 1c – Brug af model Det er en meget åben opgave, hvor der er mange muligheder. Mit generelle tip her er at få lidt teori med, enten i de faktorer, I udvælger, eller i den korte beskrivelse af dem. Her kan man med fordel bruge nogle eksempler fra figur 5.8, s. 208 i USA-bogen. For at klemme lidt teori ind, kan man tilføje amerikanske værdier som exceptionalisme i Indre omgivelser, verdensorden/hegemoni/unipolaritet i ydre omgivelser og administrationens udenrigspolitiske ideologi i Beslutningstagerne. C2 –Sammenligning Som jeg har skrevet og sagt før, er der to tilgange til sammenligningsopgaver: 3x referat + sammenligning kan være lidt tung og gentagende, men er en ret sikker fremgangsmåde. Vælg den, hvis du er lidt usikker på sammenligningen. Direkte sammenligning på tværs af teksterne er mere elegant, men her kan man lettere overse vigtige pointer eller forsimple teksterne for meget. Vælg den, hvis du synes at have set klare ligheder og forskelle i teksterne, og gerne vil spare lidt ord. Prøv evt. at opstille en tabel, så overblikket bliver endnu bedre for læseren. Tips til sammenligningsopgaver: · Husk at sammenligne teksterne – ikke bare referere dem! · Husk at bruge teksterne – hav et par centrale citater med og/eller kildehenvisninger til teksterne. · Husk altid en sammenfatning til sidst, uanset fremgangsmåden. Hovedbudskaber fra de tre tekster Bilag C1 (Obama) – USA har en ny, samarbejdende rolle i verden med større respekt for internationale retsprincipper, men dog stadig med retten til at forsvare sig. Åbenlyst idealisme (liberal internationalisme), se den grønne søjle på s. 216 i USA-bogen. Bilag C2 (Ørstrøm Møller) – USA er svækket og mangler en udenrigspolitisk strategi. USA under Obama appellerer til samarbejde (idealisme) – men det fungerer ikke. Ørstrøm Møller lægger vægt på hård magt, magtbalancen i verden og USA’s manglende lederskab (fald fra hegemon-status). Ørstrøm Møller ligner mest en realist. Bilag C3 (Nye) – Blød magt er in! Obama er på rette kurs, men kan ikke kun tale, skal også handle. Blød magt bedre end hård magt. Nye er idealist (af varianten neoliberalist), faktisk en af hovedtænkerne indenfor denne linje. Kort sagt, så er C1 og C3 rimeligt enige – begge har et idealistisk udgangspunkt, modsat C2 (realistisk udgangspunkt). Dog er C2 og C3 enige om, at Obama ikke bare kan tale, han skal også handle – de er bare ikke så enige om, hvad han skal gøre. C2 og C3 er også enige om, at blød magt og gode intentioner ikke kan stå alene – man kan ikke forhandle med terrorister. C3 – Diskussion Husk på OST: 'O'psummering til sidst, 'S'truktur og 'T'eoriinddragelse! I denne opgave handler det også om at bevare fokus. Du kan skrive en bog om USA’s status i verdensordenen – og endnu en bog om Kinas mulige supermagtsstatus. Den oplagte struktur er argumenter for/mod USA som unipol i fremtiden (+ opsummering). Her er nogle af argumenterne, hentet fra bilaget. Bilaget er godt (og svært), fordi det giver mange argumenter til diskussion – både for og mod USA’s unipolaritet. Category:OpgaverCategory:Skriftlig samfundsfag __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__